1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet houses and more particularly pertains to a new pet house for positioning indoors for a cat.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet houses is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is lightweight and is able to be disassembled into a generally flap structure.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a housing which may is formed of a cardboard box that is selectively collapsible.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new pet house that includes a plurality of support devices for retaining the housing in an upright position when fully assembled.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing including a peripheral wall comprising a front wall, a back wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The peripheral wall has an upper edge and a bottom edge. The front wall has an opening positioned therein extending upwardly from the bottom edge. A plurality of mountings is selectively mountable in the housing. A panel has an upper side, a lower side and a peripheral edge. The panel has an opening extending therethrough. The panel has the same shape and size as an interior perimeter of the housing. The panel is selectively positionable on the plurality of mountings.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.